fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Techno
Techno is the name of video game console branch manufactured by MopDoppler Entertainment Inc., renowned for having the highest processing power of any handheld console by its first release. This mass inception, in 2033, is generally considered the catalyst of MopDoppler's huge breakthrough in the years to come, gaining the finite position of the richest video game company in the world. The overall goal of the Techno in a release prelude was to "give the most efficient, comfortable, immersive and powerful gaming experience", in the words of the company's CEO and founder, Oliver Garcia. The Techno was MopDoppler's last resort, as their development of mobile games simply was not fit for the company—since money was decreasing by the rapidity, they were forced to invest whatever they had left into the development of one final Techno, Final Fantasy style, a choice the company has hailed as its best financial move yet. Albeit often being ridiculed for its lack of innovation, the Techno's few redeeming facets gave it an edge over Nintendo's DS line, which dominated the handheld market for years on end. This upper hand not only gave MopDoppler extreme success hereafter, it balanced out the video game market, allowing other modern developers to follow in the company's footsteps. History ''Techno'' (first model) :See also: MopDoppler Entertainment Inc.#History The first Techno, simply known as, well, Techno, was released on October 21st, 2028, as a final resort for a company that was quickly disappearing. With the funds MopDoppler earned from previous mobile projects and pioneerings, totalling an undisclosed but estimated £12,000,000, the company—or, as it were, small business—was able to manufacture around a hundred thousand consoles, all the while the company still stayed afloat with advertising and game developing for their new console (this puts the risk of the Techno into perspective—MopDoppler was now developing exclusively for their console, hoping their serendipity would come into play; this move was completely luck-reliant and, should it fail, the company would). As games didn't work for them, both for other consoles (i.e. the Nintendo Switch 2) and for mobile phones/ tablets, such a field of manufacturing was their only viable move, should it have been successful; this move was widely considered rather brash for a company would be quick to liquidise, inasmuch as consoles were heretofore chiefly exclusive to bigger industries, like soon-competitor Nintendo. With this final economic showdown came MopDoppler's advertising: gaming magazine page-fillers, press conferences and, most notably, televised adverts—the console in its post-success state even appeared in Times Square in New York City. Thereby, the Techno was promoted to a vantage point and, naturally, upper hand throned above recent products from technological giants, all at the hands of a rather basic, prerequisite business move of advertising—however, this wasn't the only factor of the Techno's quick success; Sony's subsequent failure with its new PlayStation 7, Nintendo's brief inactivity and Microsoft's forfeiting in the gaming market all paved the way for any unexpected company in one decisive fell swoop to take the spotlight of the industry in its entirety—after all, what with Sony's PlayStation 2, this has been done before. Other catalysts of the Techno's success was its graphics and impressive games that would come therewith (MopDoppler, in this huge state of desperation, included a library of 22 mobile-improved and imported games, some small, some large, such as their mobile now multi-media franchise Mojo, which came in limited edition with the first hundred thousand copies, making it an expensive collector's gem) which, for some, was the sole reason they even bought it. The Techno was also cheap to mass produce, only costing the company £80 per console made due to MopDoppler's revolutionary experimental condensing method, wherein they would use thinner wires and more efficient ways of programming things into the console; later down the line after the mass inception's beginnings, electronic companies would pay MopDoppler money to manufacture things free of charge and brand them under the Techno's namesake, on the condition that 85% of the money made from these would go to them—this investment made both companies lots of money and this type of thing still occurs with the more modern Techno devices. Due to all of such, MopDoppler was either extremely lucky with their sales or just perspicacious; they were very insightful into what they did and were able to make analyses of the right time to release, etc. The Techno's success entailed many collaborations with the aforementioned companies. As such, the Techno was the gateway for MopDoppler's partnership with Game Freak on their Pokémon franchise, insofar as MopDoppler making their own game—''Pokémon Army—as a token of thanks from Game Freak in response to their success with the new ''Pokémon Obsidian, Pokémon Amethyst and Pokémon Peridot games. Sony, too, bought in on such a tactic, with the two developing Dethroned for the PlayStation 7, upcoming PlayStation 8 and the Techno console itself. With all of these major new games came companies being given Techno licenses, the "ability to develop for, brand under or endorse the Techno for free, forever"''http://techno.mopdoppler.com/license'': MopDoppler's Techno subsite's licensing page—due to it being free, it catered for companies that were once in MopDoppler's position—rapidly falling—letting them develop for the console with absolutely no fee. This move is chiefly respected by many in the gaming franchise, inclusive of other companies, inasmuch as it let small companies get big, examples being The Bull and The Politician and Boombox Studios. Due to the huge population of Indie companies, MopDoppler would make lots of money, additionally. Such would also benefit MopDoppler in the sense that they were able to purchase lots of Indie companies and games all the while encorporating their staffers into the company.Note that the companies they purchased would still operate under their initial name, but MopDoppler would be recognised as the publisher and be credited under the purchased company in question's project's credits. The companies purchased would also primarily develop for the Techno, not only due to the company's wishes and terms, but due to it being the most viable move regardless (the Techno was the most purchased console by this point). All in all, the Techno accomplished much outside of just money and the company's recognition. Sales Despite being arguably the most monumental model, it sold the least models, presumably due to its production phasing out (not entirely) the quickest and having a time of despair. Despite this, there have been a few special edition consoles sold, these commemorative editions usually coming out in chunks each decade. *October 2028: release month. As such, its sales were naturally higher than average; despite it being the lowest sales for the Techno recorded by MopDoppler, the Techno had only been out for ten days during this month. *November 2028: this month had the lowest sales per its ratio; October had a third of its time, and yet November did not triple that month's sales. Thus, November 2028 was proportionally the worst month for the Techno's sales. *December 2028 - March 2029: the figures are small and invariable during this period; by the end of March 2029, the figures begin to increase due to MopDoppler's expansion in the investment of their product's advertisement. Thereby, the figures increase in April 2029. *April - May 2029: during this bimonth, the Techno's figures inflate; at the end of May, Techno famously appeared in New York's Times Square as well as front-paging many websites due to its exciting story of how it made an Indie games company become the largest on the planet. *June - September 2029: the "rise" period. During this time, the Techno breaks records for the most sales for a game in a month (September 2029) and is recognised as a household name after only a year of production. MopDoppler begins its lifetime globalisation and mass growth from hereon. *October - November 2029: MopDoppler's huge problems with the Techno's initial producer, Foxconn, leads to the Techno ceasing production on October 12, 2029, the reason being that Foxconn was not following MopDoppler's production orders; in a month prior in September, the company told them to produce first anniversary edition Techno consoles, which were oversubscribed in sales the day they were divulged to the public. Therefore, there were huge delays in orders and mass profit loss. MopDoppler would sue Foxconn for the money they were predicted to have gained should everything have gone to plan, the lawsuit being won by MopDoppler. By the early hours of December 1, 2029, just in time for Christmas, MopDoppler found a new and reliable manufacturing company, Xixero, a company that still manufactures for them to this very day. Due to postponed orders, huge amounts of Techno consoles arrived in December, and the sales were inflated as a result of people having belated Christmas shopping. MopDoppler unfortunately missed out on Black Friday and the entirety of November but stated that they would "beat on, boats against the current", referencing The Great Gatsby. *January - April 2030: MopDoppler begins to retire the Techno in terms of production, concluding that it was a good run they didn't want to overdo. They predicted that, in the coming months, they would see large drops in production regardless, so they decided to let their fans know that production was going to die down in order to increase sales in a blaze of glory (they were fully aware that making things more elusive would give them a higher demand). By May, it decreased even more and, by June, ditto, by July, ditto, by August ... *September 2030: the final month MopDoppler records in their sales chart, when they were finally ready to start another horizon. The Techno was prematurely discontinued in the eyes of many, lasting barely two years with full-fledged production, in comparison to that of the Play Station 2's, which lasted roughly seven. Despite the Techno's production dying down so heavily, its gaming community had only just started, with its online support lasting for a further decade, and new revolutionary games continually being developed. The console's production never truly ceased inasmuch as MopDoppler was aware that people still wanted to purchase it, but it just heavily diminished; they were now focused on new games to add to their broad library of exclusives. ''Neo Techno'' (second model) In 2036, MopDoppler decisively announced the introduction of a sequel to their Techno console, something in which had been eagerly waited for by many. On the 29th of March in said year, their first leaks were divulged and were met with both lampoon and praise. Over the next series of months, more small pieces of its profile would be released; its improved graphical interface, waterproof innovations, inoffensive and amenable portable charger, and on-the-go multiplayer access and then some were among these leaks. Its release date, too, was revealed on the 5th of June, 2036: this date would be on the 7th of November of this year. However, with its limited new features, many began to lambaste: its obscure introduction of a waterproof body might have seemed innovative, but pointless at the same time—who's going to play their Techno underwater? ''Techno Advanced'' (third and most recent model) Reasons for success *note the 3ds move (mopdoppler added a fantastic library of games and decreased the price) Notes and citations :References :Notes Category:MopDoppler Entertainment Inc. Category:Dragon's Creations Category:Consoles